


Fire! Fire!

by Weve_got_a_runner



Series: Maze runner fics [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weve_got_a_runner/pseuds/Weve_got_a_runner
Summary: There is a fire in the kitchen hut and you are still in there





	Fire! Fire!

**{Minho point of view}**

 

It had been a long run today. It was my turn to do the lengthiest of the routes and I estimated that it was roughly 2km longer than the others on average. Therefor as I turned the last few corridors of the maze I couldn’t wait to relax by doing the mentally strenuous activities of recording and studying the maps, ultimately with the aim of being able to relax with some of Frypan’s stew (which dare I say has improved greatly since (y/n) involvement in the process). I knew I would be the last back so should probably speed up in order to actually be present while the rest of the runners were mapping but as I ran towards the doors, the glade seemed much nosier than normal. Sounds of shouts echoed out into the maze. _What the shuck is going on with those slintheads?_  I thought. _Another goat has probably somehow got itself stuck in a tree._  

No.                                               

It was much worse than that. As the terrain under my feet turned from hard concrete to soft grass I saw what all the commotion was about. A fire. The kitchen hut was engulfed in a huge amber flame. The side closest to me flames only licked and played around the base of the flimsy wooden walls whereas the other half of the flame had drowned the shack in its bright light. Boys where running around it throwing buckets of water trying to tame the beast while others seemed to be organising a small pile of salvaged food and tools obviously collected before it got too dangerous to enter. On the ground tens of beetle blades scurried away from the disaster scene. A thick, sooty, black sheet of smoke arose from the building. I stood gobsmacked for a moment, taking in the horror that was enveloping before me. It had taken years to build all that up and, accumulate and make all the needed equipment as well as our food supplies, _what would we eat? How would we cook? This was a disaster?_

I had to do something. I sprinted towards the throng of busying people noticing Frypan sat cross legged with a blanket round his shoulders, hugging –ironically- a frying pan, with a dazed expression on his face. I looked around the mass for my favourite cook (y/n) but surprisingly she couldn’t be seen. Every single one of the Gladers was helping whether bagger or builder. The majority were doing the ‘fireman’ work but I noticed Clint, Jeff and some of the newer med jacks tending people with burns or those who got hurt by the commotion of containers flying about. Gally was with a team very close to the flames, using a metal beam to hold everything up. Even chuck was at the nearest pipe, turning it on and off for the constant chain of containers to be refilled.  But no (y/n). Alby was ordering people where to throw the water. A band of Track-hoes was pouring dry mud/sand around the edge. Newt seemed to have already stepped up to the task of consoling the cooks for their losses.  But no (y/n).  I walked up to this group as they would probably have them most clue about her whereabouts.

 _“Where. Is. (y/n)?”_ I stated strongly trying to disguise the trembling I could feel as images of nightmares came to mind.

They all looked around the swarm and I could see the colour drain from their faces as they could not find her.

 _“Shuck.”_ Newt muttered under his breath as our eyes turned towards the burning structure.

 _My fighter_ I thought to myself, despair washing over me like a tsunami.

The glade fell silent except the crackling blaze as a high pitched shriek could be heard from the kitchen.

 

**{(y/n) point of view}**

 

They weren’t hearing your screams and cries for help. The fire was crawling closer from all directions you couldn’t even back up into a wall. You couldn’t climb out. It was so hot; the sweltering heat was making you sweat- so much that it would probably extinguish the flames. It showed just how bad it can go wrong when Frypan doesn’t check the food. Just a normal day turned tragic from a simple lack of concentration. _Shuck, shuck, shuck, shuck._  You couldn’t think straight. Your breathing was increasing at the same rate as your heart rate. It felt like you heart was going to explode it was working so fast. Every breath you took, which was a lot, seared your windpipes and burnt your windpipe. But when you tried to hold your breath your body would call for help more and even threaten fainting. This was not the time or place for fainting. _You were going to die._ You had to find some way out. You were just going to perish like this.

You took your jacket off and wrapped it around your head and mouth so that you wouldn’t breathe in too much ash. You crept towards the fire nearest to the exit as it crept towards you, however when you got closer the heat caused the bottom of your jeans leg to spontaneously combust. You dared to use your hands to put the flame out. _Stupid. Very stupid._ Although the danger to your leg was removed the nauseating smell of burning flesh combined with the searing pain confirmed you had just caused bad burns to your hands. _Again stupid._  Now you had no escape. If walking though the fire didn’t work _(granting, it would have been a miracle if it had.)_ you were stumped for ideas. Maybe you should just sit down and give up. But before you did that a thought flashed through your mind. _Minho._ Your wonderful boyfriend. You would be lost without him and you assumed he’d be lost without you. You couldn’t leave him. He always says _“a runner should never stop running”_ , his nickname for you was _fighter_. You needed some inspiration to get through this.

 _“A fighter never stops fighting_ ” you said to yourself

But as quickly as this courage appeared, it shrunk away when a spark from your left jumped the distance between you and the flame. _That’s cheating._ The flames erupted an inch from you face, you ducked to get away from them, you were now in a prison cell of flames. There was no air, you couldn’t breathe. You rasped trying to get a breath. It wasn’t working. Blurriness fogged your vision. You could no longer feel the heat on your face. Brain and body were numb.

You yelled out the loudest scream your blackened lungs could muster before you succumbed to the melancholy darkness of unconsciousness.

 

**{Minho point of view}**

 

No. She could not be stuck in there. The flames had grown even more since I had had arrived in the glade. She wouldn’t survive. But she was alive now. She was my fighter. She would not stop fighting.

 

**{(y/n) point of view}**

 

 It seemed like hours of the cycle between a short lived consciousness and the deathly unconsciousness. Your thoughts weren’t clear. All you could think of was Minho. The times you spent with him. _Were you reliving your best moments in death?_

 

**{Minho point of view}**

 

Everyone was scurrying faster than before. They were trying to clear a pathway to her. But the fire would consume the cleared area before they could get any further. I had to take initiative. I stole Frypan’s blanket from next to me, and wrapped it around my head. I grabbed a large bucket that was full of water and dunked it over my head. This was more important than my hair. I then darted into the flames. I ignored the pain eating at my flesh as I tried to see through the furnace. I needed to find (y/n).    _I needed her._  Then I saw a small shape not yet reached by the heat- I battled towards it. (y/n).

 

**{(y/n) point of view}**

 

The next time I was conscious I was moving, swaying from side to side and it wasn’t such an intense heat. Although, I hurt all over like I had just been attacked by a rabid dog. Opening my eyes I saw a face – Minho.

“I stopped fighting” I managed to croak

He looked down as he carried me through the door of the med jack hut. 

“You fought long enough” he replied before gently lying me down in one of the rickety bed and placing a firm kiss on my forehead.

“You fought long enough so that in could help you fight” he continued before kissing my lips this time more delicately.

 

**{Minho point of view}**

 

She fell back to sleep after that, she was battered and had third degree burns. We would have a lot of work to try and stop the fire and eventually rebuild it, but I was happy because she was alive. And being together is all that matters.


End file.
